Caderno de Capa Azul
by NightingaleB21
Summary: Mandy fechou o caderno com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto levantava o olhar para o corredor branco de hospital. A força das palavras da filha quase a sufocavam (...). Ela entendia mais agora do que ela jamais havia entendido antes, o que era muito triste, dada as circunstâncias.
1. Chapter 1

**_Quando fecho os olhos, quando penso nos dias de março, tudo que peço é você._**

_1 de março de 2017_

_É março outra vez. Eu já sinto a influência desse mês em mim, todos ao meu redor sentem. Estou mais feliz. Esse mês sempre trás o melhor de mim e eu acho que sei porquê. São as lembranças, todas aquelas lembranças tão felizes que habitam em mim há muito, muito tempo. Fecho meus olhos e por trás das minhas pálpebras as cenas se repetem infinitas vezes e sempre me vem o sorriso nos lábios._

_A essa altura já dá para saber o motivo dessa felicidade. Março sempre foi um mês que me chamou atenção, desde pequena eu imaginava que seria a data do meu casamento, o nascimento dos meus filhos, o início de um namoro, eu não sabia exatamente o quê o faria tão especial, mas eu sempre soube que ele era. Ele acabou se tornando de verdade._

_Já escrevi sobre aqueles dias dúzias e dúzias de vezes, cada detalhe repassado um a um. O sopro do vento salgado, a sensação da grama debaixo das minhas pernas descobertas, o calafrio ao roubar um beijo rápido no parque cheio de crianças. Ainda agora tudo isso me assola de uma maneira que não consigo colocar em palavras._

_Acho que nunca fui tão feliz como fui naqueles dias. Acho também que nunca fui mais completa, ou nunca serei. Ali, naquele março, eu achei meu lugar e mesmo que por pouco tempo eu desfrutei da felicidade. E posso dizer com toda a certeza do mundo que valeu a pena, todo o esforço, tudo que passei antes para estar ali ou depois que o sonho acabou, cada instante valeu a pena._

_Eu era tão jovem e mesmo assim vivi coisas que muitas pessoas com o dobro ou o triplo da minha idade jamais haviam tido a oportunidade de viver: amor e felicidade. Eu soube disso no momento em que me deparei com aqueles olhos de mel._

_De certa forma aquele amor ainda reside em mim, como uma chama que nunca se apaga. Uma chama que ilumina meu caminho quando tudo fica escuro ao redor, uma chama que não deixa minha esperança desmoronar morro abaixo. Eu não sei bem o porquê desse amor me manter, mas ele me mantém viva. _

_Há muito deixei de pensar que as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes, esses pensamentos de nada valem. Eles perturbam mais do que acalmam. As coisas são o que são e é preciso lidar com o que temos em frente. O que tenho enfrente é um enorme desconhecido que me assusta. Mas como disse antes, o amor me mantém. E os dias de março também. _

_Ah, os dias de março! _

_Se me fosse concedido um único desejo pediria que para sempre fosse março. Assim eu sempre seria assim feliz e confiante. Eu sempre fecharia os olhos para voltar naquelas tardes de outono. Se sempre fosse março eu seria sempre completa. Sempre estaria na dose exata de calor e frio. Os dias sempre durariam o tempo exato. É triste que não seja assim, mas hoje ainda é dia 1º e eu ainda tenho muito para aproveitar._

_Acho que meu bom humor me garante um poema, não seria demais sendo essa data, seria? De qualquer forma é isso que quero falar, já desisti de cortar meus impulsos de inspiração, minhas palavras. Como não poderia deixar de ser, meu poema fala de março e dela também. As duas coisas que eu mais amo no mundo. _

**_Dias de março_**

_Dias de março,_

_Dias de outono,_

_Dias de um calor ameno._

_O coração é que batia rápido._

_Nos dias de março,_

_Havia brilho nos olhos._

_Havia borboletas no estômago._

_Havia um medo infundado._

_Havia um abraço compartilhado_

_E também um mundo esquecido._

_Havia um sussurro,_

_Um sussurro com cheiro de páginas lisas._

_Havia a felicidade em olhos cor de mel._

_Nos dias de março as mãos andavam juntas,_

_Assim como os corações._

_Peço para voltar aos de dias de outono,_

_Aos dias de parques._

_Peço pelos dias de sol na praia cheia._

_Peço pelos dedos das mãos firmes._

_Peço por filmes no escuro,_

_Peço por chocolates que brincam._

_Quando fecho os olhos,_

_Quando penso nos dias de março,_

_Tudo que peço é você._

Mandy fechou o caderno com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto levantava o olhar para o corredor branco de hospital. A força das palavras da filha quase a sufocavam, a verdade, o amor, a alegria que elas transmitiam mesmo que tivessem sido escritas em um momento tão frágil, tão vulnerável. Ela entendia mais agora do que ela jamais havia entendido antes, o que era muito triste, dada as circunstâncias. Enxugou as lágrimas quando viu ao longe a pessoa que havia ido procurar.

Jamais havia visto a mulher frente a frente, mas havia uma grande quantidade de fotos dela no computador da filha, de modo que era impossível confundi-la com outra pessoa. Se pôs de pé com o caderno seguro em suas mãos e respirou fundo tentando arrumar coragem para remexer naquele assunto outra vez. A mulher de cabelos pretos encontrou com seu olhar e franziu o cenho em plena confusão.

Ela segurava um bebê no colo, uma longa manta cor de rosa embrulhava o corpo pequenino. Atrás dela uma mulher mais velha que, devido as semelhanças, Mandy acabou concluindo ser sua mãe. A mãe de Selena foi até as três com passos firmes e decididos, era agora ou nunca.

- Demetria?

Demi pareceu ainda mais confusa, ela sabia quem era aquela mulher, já a tinha visto por fotografias, mas isso fora anos antes. Algumas rugas haviam aparecido em seu rosto antes jovem, ela havia emagrecido muito também, mas o olhar claro, os traços que tanto lhe faziam lembrar um amor do passado lhe confirmavam sua suspeita.

- Sim, sou eu. Mandy?

A Teefey sorriu de lado lhe confirmando com a cabeça. Demetria parecia surpresa com a visita, com o que poderia ter levado aquela mulher a aparecer ali, tanto tempo depois. O pigarro de sua mãe lhe lembrou dos bons modos.

- Hum, Mandy, essa é minha mãe Dianna. Mãe, essa é Mandy Teefey, a mãe de uma... antiga amiga. – olhou nos olhos da mãe e Dianna entendeu sem precisar de mais explicações de quem se tratava.

- É um prazer conhece-la.

Mas pelo tom de voz Mandy podia dizer que a frase não passava de mera educação, de um modo ou de outro ela sorriu estendendo a mão que a De La Garza apertou de maneira rápida.

- Como você me encontrou? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Será que podemos conversar a sós por um momento?

Lançou um olhar rápido à Dianna de modo que Demi pudesse compreender o que queria dizer e a mais nova pareceu em dúvida quanto ao pedido, sabia que a mãe não iria gostar, mas resolveu arriscar.

- Claro. – se virou para a loira atrás de si. – Mãe, você pode ir levando as coisas da neném para o carro? Estarei lá em um minuto.

- Como você quiser, querida. – ela se apressou em pegar a grande bolsa rosa do ombro da filha.- Foi um prazer vê-la, Mandy. Mande lembranças a sua filha.

A mulher acenou incapaz de formular qualquer resposta e a loira se foi em direção ao estacionamento. Demetria a chamou a guiando em direção a um jardim bem no centro do hospital, o local ao ar livre servia tanto para os pacientes tomarem sol, quanto para os acompanhantes passarem o tempo. O cheiro leve de flores preencheu suas narinas assim que passaram a grande porta de vidro. Os bancos de madeira todos desocupados, o sol fraco da manhã, a brisa fresca, estava um lindo dia. As duas se sentaram no banco mais perto que encontraram e Demi ajeitou a neném em seus braços, fazendo a bebê resmungar ao acordar da soneca.

- Parabéns pela sua menina! – Mandy ofereceu ao sorrir genuinamente olhando o rostinho da criança. Ela era a cara da mãe, com o queixo furado e as bochechas proeminentes. – Eu poderia pegá-la no colo um pouco?

A mais nova se surpreendeu outra vez com a mulher , mas delicadamente passou a filha para o colo da outra. A menina agitou os bracinhos enquanto bocejava e abria os olhinhos. Lindos olhos castanhos escuros, como os olhos de sua Selena. Mandy sorriu deixando que outra lágrima atravessasse seu rosto cor de giz.

- Como você a chamou? – de leve acariciou a bochecha gorducha.

- Selena. Selena Lovato Walderama.

Mandy levantou os olhos claros para encontrar o olhar de Demetria e só com aquele pequeno gesto ela entendeu. A mais nova deu de ombros desviando os olhos para sua filha recém-nascida.

- Como ela está? A sua Selena, eu digo.

O coração de Mandy se apertou dentro do peito, se contorceu numa ferida que mesmo depois de tanto tempo não havia sarado por completo. Olhou aqueles olhinhos castanhos escuros e outras lágrimas fizeram um caminho silencioso por seu rosto. Um suspirou escapou de seus lábios antes que pudesse se conter, chegara a hora da verdade, toda ela.

- Selena morreu. 21 de março de 2017, três anos atrás.

O coração de Demi parou por um instante enquanto absorvia a informação. Olhando para trás ela percebeu que fazia anos desde que as duas haviam se falado pela última vez. Qual foi a última coisa que falara para ela? O que ela havia lhe falado? Tentou recuperar aquelas lembranças, mas se viu incapaz. Tudo que ela sabia era que um dia as duas perderam contato, atribuiu isso ao fato de estarem crescidas. Havia trabalho agora e com isso mais responsabilidade, então, depois veio o seu casamento. Imaginou que Selena estivesse na mesma situação: falta de tempo. Imaginou que a mulher estivesse seguindo em frente como ela mesma estava, imaginou que agora outra mulher ocupava seu tempo, seu coração, sua atenção e decidiu que era melhor que simplesmente não se falassem, era uma nova vida que nascia para ambas. Ela imaginou tudo, menos aquilo. Todo aquele tempo, todos aqueles anos achando que seu antigo amor estivesse bem, quando na verdade...

- Co- como?

A dor na voz era explicita para Mandy, uma dor que ela também compartilhava em doses muito, muito maiores. Fungou ao tentar controlar o choro, havia muito a dizer, muito a revelar para desabar logo de primeira. Estava ali para cumprir um desejo da filha e por isso esconderia as lágrimas até o momento que ficasse só.

- Câncer de mama. O tratamento não surtiu o efeito esperado, a doença se espalhou e então um dia... – outro suspiro escapou enquanto voltava o olhar para a ex-nora.- Ela não acordou.

- Ela. – as primeiras lágrimas escaparam do rosto da Lovato que agora sentia o mundo ir afundando devagar. – Ela sofreu muito?

Mandy deu de ombros sem querer realmente responder aquela pergunta. Lembrar aquele tempo era difícil para ela. Havia tantos medicamentos e procedimentos! Elas haviam testado várias drogas diferentes por sugestões do médico, entretanto a doença parecia avançar cada vez mais rápido, enquanto Selena se sentia cada vez mais fraca.

- Foram meses difíceis.

- Meses? Quantos meses?

- Do diagnóstico à morte foram nove meses.

Demetria jogou a cabeça para trás tentando entender o turbilhão dentro dela. Uma dor sufocante se espalhando por seu peito enquanto recebia os raios da luz solar. O sentimento pela ex-namorada nunca haviam morrido por completo. Uma pequena fagulha daquele amor sempre ficara lá, acesa para nunca deixa-la esquecer do que um dia haviam vivido, para nunca deixa-la esquecer o que foi o amor mais puro que já recebera. Mas agora aquela pequena fagulha se transformara em um fogaréu que lhe queimava por dentro devastando tudo dentro de si.

Aquela pequenina parte do amor que ficara por tanto tempo adormecido, agora a destruía porque a esperança dos dias felizes para a pessoa responsável por uma das maiores felicidades que já havia sentido tinha ido ao chão. Aquela pessoa, a menina boa, inteligente, doce, meiga e amorosa que um dia conhecera já não respirava ou fazia planos, não sorria nem segurava uma neném como agora ela era capaz de fazer. A verdade doeu, mais do que ela imaginou que doeria.

- Ela estava bem esperançosa a princípio, ia para as sessões fazendo piada e quando me pegava chorando por ela brigava comigo até que eu secasse todas as minhas lágrimas. Ela me proibiu de chorar porque disse que era para ser. – um meio sorriso triste enfeitou os lábios rosados da Teefey. – Talvez ela estivesse certa, talvez fosse para ser assim.

Por um tempo Mandy ficou em silêncio, embalando a neném em seu colo para que ela voltasse a dormir. Procurava dentro de si as palavras que justificavam sua procura pela ex-namorada da filha, as que justificavam todo o trabalho que teve ao caça-la através de meia dúzia de pessoas diferentes. O caderno de capa dura azul ainda em suas mãos agora parecia ter adquirido o dobro do peso.

- Queria que não tivesse que ser... Queria ter estado lá. Eu mal posso imaginar o que ela passou, nós fomos... – Demetria lutava para encontrar as palavras certas para aliviar o peso que sentia dentro de si, para explicar aquilo que pensava e sentia. – Eu devia estar lá, devia a ter procurado. Ela pode ter morrido com raiva de mim, decepcionada comigo, nós erámos tão próximas, tão amigas e...

Um soluço fez com que sua frase acabasse no meio, a mulher enterrou o rosto nas mãos dando vazão às lágrimas que agora caiam sem trégua. Uma culpa assumindo cada célula de seu corpo, uma vergonha enorme porque as duas sempre prometeram estar lá uma pela outra e ela falhara, ela não esteve. A mãe de Selena esfregou suas costas com a mão livre enquanto segurava o caderno e a criança com um só braço.

- Você não devia se sentir assim. Selena nem por um só momento culpou você de nada, nunca. Depois de algum tempo ela me contou toda a história de vocês e eu sinto muito por não ter sido diferente, mas talvez seja como ela mesmo dizia, talvez fosse para ser assim. – Demetria levantou a cabeça para lhe olhar. – Ela te amou muito, Demi. Eu entendi essa parte dela e ninguém pode duvidar de que ela te amou muito. E ela sabe que você a amou de volta.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios da mais nova, ela enxugou as próprias lágrimas e pegou sua filha do colo de Mandy. Sua Selena. Era um nome tão bonito e lhe fazia lembrar de uma pessoa tão especial! Queria que a filha fosse, de certa forma, parecida com a ex-namorada: amorosa, paciente, serena, companheira. Brigara com o marido, mas no final ele não pôde convencê-la de trocar o nome.

- Eu a amei muito, Mandy. Ela me deu uma felicidade indescritível, ela me amou de uma maneira tão linda que era impossível não amar de volta. Eu fui muito feliz ao lado de Selena.

A mais velha sorriu feliz. No início ela havia sido dura com a filha, não entendia seus sentimentos, suas preferências, sua forma de amar. Ameaçou interna-la, afastou-a dos amigos, de todos aqueles que, em sua visão, eram más influências. Mas no final de sua vida Selena a fez entender quem ela era e como aquilo era apenas uma parte do seu caráter. Como aquela pequena parte não mudava em nada quem ela era de verdade. Foi tarde demais que Mandy percebeu, amor é amor, não importava se se tratavam de homens ou de mulheres.

Parte da sua mudança de pensamento se devia às várias conversas com a filha enquanto essa estava no hospital, mas outra parte estava ali na sua mão: era o caderno de capa dura azul. Sua filha que sempre tivera o sonho de publicar um livro escrevera sua própria história. Sua e da mulher parada ali em frente. Estendeu o objeto para Demetria.

- Eu sei disso agora, ela escreveu tudo. – a mais nova pegou o objeto de sua mão. – Ela deixou registrado tudo que conseguiu lembrar e pediu que eu viesse pedir sua permissão para publicar.

Demi lhe olhou surpresa enquanto tentava folhear o caderno. Sua história estava ali, uma parte de sua vida para sempre registrada.

- Ela não quis mudar nada: nenhum nome, nenhuma briga, nenhum momento. – Mandy sorriu fraco. - Esse é o original e eu trouxe como um presente para você.

- Muito obrigada. Eu nem sei o que te dizer.

- Não precisa dizer nada. Só leia com atenção e depois me dê uma resposta. A cópia final já foi editada, revisada e só está esperando o envio para a publicação, mas como a história é sua também, Selena pensou que não seria justo te deixar de fora da decisão.

- Irei analisar com muito carinho, Mandy.

- É tudo que te peço.

A mais nova sorriu enquanto ajeitava a filha em seus braços, se arrumando para ir embora. A cabeça fervilhava de emoções conflitantes, de surpresa e medo, de amor e saudade, de dor e culpa. Levantou-se fazendo a Teefey lhe acompanhar, as duas se encararam por um instante antes que qualquer uma das duas se atrevesse a falar qualquer coisa.

- Sabe Mandy, eu amei muito a sua filha. De certa forma eu ainda amo muito ela, esse é um sentimento que nunca irá embora, por mais que o tempo passe e que as coisas aconteçam na minha vida. Ela me fez uma pessoa muito melhor do que eu era e ela me ensinou muito. A amar a minha família do jeito que ela é, a desejar coisas boas a todos que me cercam, a entender as pessoas. Ela me ensinou a nunca guardar mágoas e que o amor pode ser muito forte, tão forte que pode nos salvar. Ela me ensinou a querer um pedacinho de mim no mundo, por isso eu tive que colocar o nome dela em minha própria filha. Eu nunca conheci um amor tão puro e tão forte quanto o que sua filha sentiu por mim e eu nunca vou ser capaz de agradecer o suficiente por isso. Obrigada por ter colocado uma pessoa como ela no mundo!

As lágrimas caiam uma atrás da outra no rosto de ambas. Era um momento delicado, emocionante e definitivo. Mandy acariciou as bochechas de Demetria feliz por ter finalmente reunido a coragem de encarar a ex-namorada da filha, por ter acertado coisas que haviam ficado para trás a tanto tempo. Passou também os dedos pelos finos cabelos escurecidos da neném adormecida, a linda menina que tinha o nome e os olhos de sua filha.

- Você acha que poderia me mandar algumas fotos da Selena de vez em quando? Seria uma honra poder acompanha-la crescendo, se você me permitir. - A Lovato balançou a cabeça em concordância. – Ah, tem mais uma coisa.

A mulher abriu a bolsa atrás da pequena caixinha de veludo preto. Quando a encontrou, deslizou o dedo na tampa fazendo o objeto se abrir revelando o pequeno cordão de prata, o coração de Demi acelerou em reconhecimento.

- É para a neném. Lena queria dar para a sua própria filha quando a tivesse, mas não houve tempo. Ela iria adorar que Seleninha ficasse com ele.

Demetria estendeu a mão acariciando o veludo macio por um breve momento. Aquele pequeno colar com o símbolo de sua cidade havia sido uma promessa de sua parte. Para que Selena se lembrasse sempre da pessoa que a amava mesmo a quilômetros de distância, para lembrar que a protegeria mesmo com um mundo entre elas. Sorriu ao recordar.

- Vou guardar até ela poder usar. Muito obrigada.

Mandy sorriu.

- Eu que agradeço, Demi. Você mostrou para minha filha uma coisa muito especial e ela foi feliz antes de partir. Ela conheceu a felicidade porque você fez parte da vida dela.

As duas mulheres se encararam por alguns instantes e tudo foi transmitido pelo olhar: a gratidão, a sensação de tarefa cumprida, o amor. E ali, no meio das três havia também outra pessoa que nenhuma era capaz de ver, mas que talvez fossem capazes de sentir. Selena, a Selena das duas. Ela abaixou dando um beijo terno no rosto da criança, sorriu com olhos lacrimejantes para o momento que acabara de compartilhar com as duas pessoas mais importantes para ela e se virou para ir embora feliz.

- Eu preciso ir, mas mando as fotos para você.

- Sua melhor amiga Miley tem meu contato.

- Ela teve alguma coisa haver com isso?

Mandy deu de ombros sorrindo ao confirmar. Demi deu um abraço atrapalhado na mulher mais velha que por sua vez beijou a testa da neném no mesmo local que antes sua filha havia beijado sem que elas soubessem. E então a Lovato foi embora levando o caderno de capa dura azul.

Ao entrar no carro, Dianna, preocupada, perguntou o que havia acontecido.

- Mandy tinha um presente para mim, de Selena.

- E como a Selena está?

A mais jovem parou para pensar na pergunta, para pensar em tudo que havia vivido até ali, em tudo que havia aprendido com a ex. Na maneira como ela não guardava mágoas ou rancores, como ela continuava a amando mesmo que houvesse decepção em cada traço do seu rosto, como ela parecia feliz de vê-la feliz mesmo depois do término e foi naquele momento que ela percebeu.

- Bem, mamãe. Selena está muito bem agora, nós podemos ir para casa.

_Alguns infinitos são maiores que outros. [...] Há dias, muitos deles, em que fico zangada com o tamanho do meu conjunto limitado [...]. Mas você não imagina o tamanho da minha gratidão pelo nosso pequeno infinito. Eu não o trocaria por nada nesse mundo. Você me deu uma eternidade dentro dos nossos dias numerados, e sou muito grata por isso. - Hazel Grace, A Culpa é das Estrelas_


	2. Notas da Autora

Queridas leitoras da minha vida, estou aqui para dar alguns esclarecimentos simplesmente porque senti que precisava fazê-lo.

Primeiro quero agradecer a todos que me acompanham, seja aqueles que estão comigo há nos, quando comecei lá no Nyah, seja aqueles que chegaram depois e pegaram minhas histórias a partir das minhas postagens aqui nesse site. Cada comentário que vocês fazem seja por aqui, por e-mail, no ask, whats, twitter ou seja lá onde for me deixa EXTREMAMENTE feliz porque sinto que todas as horas sentadas na frente do pc valem a pena. Assim, muito, muito obrigada!

Em relação ao que eu queria esclarecer é o seguinte: como vocês podem perceber eu exclui Dias de Março. Por motivos de força maior eu não tenho como continuar escrevendo aquela história. Caderno de Capa Dura é na verdade o epílogo de Dias de Março, por onde eu tive a ideia de começar a escrever o resto da história, então eu não poderia deixar de postá-lo. Resolvi, dessa maneira, cancelar a short fic e presentear vocês só com uma one, espero que esteja tudo bem para vocês. Rs

Obrigada de verdade por tudo.

Miss Breech


End file.
